


A Surprise Visitor

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is taken by surprise when an old friend appears at the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)

Aramis was late. Athos, Porthos and D’artagnan were already in the office, waiting for the fourth to show up. “Where do you think she is?” Porthos asked, concern lacing his tone.   
“Maybe Aramis hear Treville’s making us do paperwork and decided to stay off.” D’artagnan added, a little bitterly as he looked at the paper in front of him. For some reason, ever since he’d joined all the paper work in the office seemed to end up on his desk and this moment was any different.   
“Call her.”   
“I already have.” Porthos replied to Athos.   
“The call her again.” Porthos only shrugged and rang Aramis’ number. She didn’t pick up. “Someone should go and see if she’s alright.” Athos said as Porthos put the phone up. He was going to stand up but D’artagnan was quicker.   
“I’ll go.” The two older men shook their heads but D’artagnan didn’t listen as he shrugged on his jacket. “You lot keep making me do the paper work so this time I’ll go and see if Aramis is alright and you can do it.” Athos and Porthos may have argued but D’artagnan had already grabbed the keys to his car and left the office.   
………  
A sharp knock on the door made Aramis stop what she was doing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she wasn’t running late so it shouldn’t be Athos, Porthos and D’artagnan. Except they would be the only ones who ever called at her home.   
Frowning, Aramis unbolted and unlocked the door and gave a little gasp of surprise at the man who stood there. “Marsac?” The last time she’d seen him was in the forest at Savoy and a hundred different emotions whirled through her as she looked at him.  
“Aramis, can I come in?” Not knowing what else to do, Aramis nodded and stepped aside.   
As he stepped in she saw that a bruise marred his jaw and she instinctively reached a hand up to touch it. “What happened?” Marsac put his hand over hers and she made herself take a step away. Marsac frowned but didn’t comment on it.   
“You look as lovely as ever.” Aramis didn’t reply.   
“What are you doing here, Marsac?” She asked instead.   
The other man looked down at his hands before answering. “I need your help, ‘Mis. Please.” Aramis didn’t know what to say. Here sat the man that had abandoned her in a forest surrounded by dead friends. Left her alone injured. A man she had had a relationship with. And now he was asking for her help. Aramis felt a little dizzy as she sat onto the sofa.   
Marsac went to sit next to her but Aramis only stood up as the other man sat down. “Help with what?” She needed to keep her head focused so Aramis started to wonder into the kitchen, making coffee.  
When she was done Aramis brought the two cups over and handed one to Marsac. “You remembered my coffee.” Marsac’s tone was fond and Aramis froze in her seat on the armchair. “I missed you, you know.” He continued, ignoring the way Aramis was watching him with mixed emotions. “I’ve thought about you every day since…” He trailed off but Aramis continued for him.   
“Since Savoy.” Marsac flinched and Aramis almost felt sorry for him. Except he should have been there with her after the incident. Marsac should have been the one to help her through the bad times months after it happened, not left her alone to deal with it. “You left me in a forest, half dead and surrounded by 20 of our dead friends. And you want my help.” Her hands shook in anger.   
“Please, ‘Mis.” They were both stood up, cups forgotten on the small coffee table. Marsac went to touch Aramis but before he could she belted him across the face. The man went down onto the floor.   
“Don’t call me that. And don’t presume I’ll help you.”   
“Don’t you want justice for our friends?” Aramis almost hit him again then.   
“Of course I do.” Marsac opened his mouth to reply but a knock on the door stopped him. Aramis picked up her phone and swore in Spanish. Porthos had been trying to get a hold of her, which meant that was who was at the door. Sure enough before she could do or say anything, D’artagnan walked straight through the door.   
He froze when he saw her and Marsac in the living room. “Aramis, who’s that?” D’artagnan’s hand was going towards the gun he kept in his back pocket and Aramis quickly realised what this must look like.   
“D’artagnan its fine Marsac’s just…” Just what though. Aramis knew what they’d been before but now…Aramis hadn’t seen him in 5 years now he was a virtual stranger.   
“An old friend. And who are you?” Marsac asked and Aramis glared at him, quickly shutting him up before he could say anymore.   
D’artagnan looked a little affronted as he answered, “I’m a current friend. Aramis, can we talk for a moment?” Aramis nodded her head, relieved really to be able to get out of the same room as Marsac.   
“Who is he and why is he here?” D’artagnan asked again as they closed Aramis; bedroom door.  
“It’s complicated.” Aramis replied, because it was. Hell, she didn’t even know the answer to any of those questions. A sudden thought flashed into her head and before she could fully comprehend it she said, “Don’t tell Athos and Porthos bout this, they’ll only worry.” D’artagnan frowned, not happy about the request but Aramis breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded his head.   
“What are we going to do about Marsac?” Aramis considered this for a moment as she stood p and went back into the living room.   
“You can stay here but I have to get to work.” Aramis said, not meeting Marsac’s eyes. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” At this Aramis quickly vacated the room, leaving D’artagnan to follow her.   
“Marsac as in the Marsac who left you in Savoy.” D’artagnan asked as they climbed into his car. Aramis nodded her head and D’artagnan asked, “Why is he here?”   
“I don’t know.” Aramis replied, moving her gaze to the window, effectively finishing the conversation.   
……..  
“Where have you been?” Athos asked as D’artagnan and Aramis came into the office.   
“Nowhere.” Aramis replied and Athos gave a disbelieving look at him.   
“You’re lying.” Athos stood up and stood in front of Aramis’ chair. “You to.” Athos said, seeing the look that crossed D’artagnan’s face.   
“If you don’t tell them I will.” D’artagnan said, looking straight at Aramis who sighed in frustration. She had wanted to keep this away from her friends but it looked like she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Then again, she never had been able to hide things from Athos and Porthos.   
“An old friend came by this morning asking for my help.”   
“What old friend?” Porthos asked.   
“Marsac.” Porthos and Athos both stiffened at the name and Aramis silently cursed herself for telling them.   
“Why the hell is he there?” Porthos growled and Aramis flinched at the anger in her friends tone.   
“Where is he now?” Athos asked, seeing Aramis’ reluctance to answer.  
“My place.” Aramis replied and both Athos and Porthos got to their feet then.   
“Well, you wanted something to do other than paperwork.” D’artagnan joked.   
“On that comment, you can tell Treville we’re taking the day off.” Athos said, following Porthos out of the office.   
………  
“Don’t do anything to him, please.” Aramis stepped in front of Porthos and Athos before they opened her front door.   
“He…”  
“I know what he did but please.” Aramis interrupted Porthos, seeing the look in his eyes. Neither Athos nor Porthos made any promises as they pushed past her and into the apartment, Aramis and D’artagnan close behind.   
Marsac jumped to his feet as the four entered. “Who are they?” He asked, turning to Aramis. Marsac’s fists were clenched at his side, ready to fight should the need come though Aramis knew he wouldn’t last 5 seconds in a fight with Porthos.   
“Marsac, this is Athos and Porthos.” Aramis replied, pointing to Athos and Porthos in turn. Marsac frowned at them, moving towards Aramis as she stepped away from the others.   
“Get off her.” Porthos growled as Marsac’s hand came around her waist. Aramis quickly sidestepped Marsac and Porthos looked ready to murder him right then and there.   
“Who are you, her boyfriend?” Marsac’s words made Aramis flinch a little.   
“No, but if you don’t step away I will kill you.” Porthos took a step closer.   
“Stop it.” Aramis said, stepping in front of the two of them. “Porthos is friend, Marsac so don’t.” Marsac didn’t move for a tense second but finally nodded and took a step backwards.   
Porthos didn’t move then until Athos put a hand on his shoulder. “Get rid of them, I don’t trust them.” Marsac finally said and this time it was D’artagnan who stepped closer.   
“I trust them.” Aramis glared at Marsac.   
“Perhaps it’s time you told us what you’re doing here?” Athos said, keeping an arm on D’artagnan and Porthos so as to stop them from doing anything reckless.   
“I know who killed our friends, Aramis.” Marsac finally said, turning to face Aramis as if she was the only person in the room.   
“Who?” Aramis said. She’d frozen in place when Marsac said this, not quite believing what he was saying. After all these years she’d get the truth of what happened.   
“Savoy. It was Savoy.” Ignoring the glares of the others in the room, he placed a hand on Aramis’ shoulder. “We thought it was a random attack. How…why?” She stuttered a little, not fully believing that Savoy would do that. Why would they? What reasons would they have for killing soldiers on a training exercise?   
“I don’t know. That’s why I need your help. Don’t you want justice for our friends?” Marsac drew closer to Aramis this time and Porthos and Athos both tensed as D’artagnan stepped a little closer.   
“Do you have proof?” Athos asked, pulling Marsac’s attention to him.   
“What do you know of it?” Marsac asked but as he said it, he noticed the way the other three were looking at Aramis. “You told them?” Aramis nodded in answer. “Why?”   
“She doesn’t need to explain herself to you.” Porthos glared.   
“Will you help me?” Marsac asked, keeping a wary eye on the bigger man.   
“Aramis, think about this.” Athos said, stepping away towards Aramis to stand on the other side of her. “You don’t know what this will unearth.”   
“I need to know the truth.” Aramis answered, letting her loose hair fall into her eyes so she didn’t need to look at anyone.   
“Then we will help anyway we can.” Athos said.   
“We don’t need your help.” Marsac glared.   
“We weren’t offering you our help. We were offering Aramis.” Porthos replied, pushing Marsac away from Aramis. “And you’re not staying here alone with Aramis.”   
“Porthos it’s fine.” Aramis replied, not wanting the two to come to blows and by the looks of his friends it may just yet.   
“I don’t trust him Aramis.” Porthos said, keeping an angry eye on Marsac.   
“Marsac can stay but one of us will stay also.” Athos said, stepping between Marsac and Porthos. “Unless that’s a problem.”   
“No, not at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was alright as was a little apprehensive as writing Treville, seeing as he’s a character I’m not brilliant at writing. Also, a lot of this one shot was taken from ‘Good Soldier’ so is obviously not my ideas.   
> As always, if there are any one shots you want me to write in the future and open for ideas

“We can’t trust him.” Porthos as he and Athos drove back to the office. They’d left D’artagnan with Aramis and Marsac, guessing the younger man would be less likely to try and kill Marsac. Something which both Athos and Porthos were having difficulty with.   
“I know but Aramis seems to.”  
“He left Aramis to die in the woods.” Porthos glowered, parking the car outside the office. “What are we going to tell Treville?” Athos didn’t answer, just got out of the car, hoping that Aramis didn’t do anything stupid while they were gone.   
………  
D’artagnan sat across the table from Marsac, tossing a knife between his hands. “What?” He asked, seeing that Marsac’s eyes were following him. The older man just shrugged, his eyes going towards the bathroom were Aramis had disappeared into to have a shower. “What were you to Aramis?”   
Marsac lifted an eyebrow and D’artagnan shrugged. He was curious, having seen the way Aramis had looked at Marsac. Something had definitely happened there. “We dated for a time.” Marsac replied.   
“Really?” D’artagnan didn’t believe it. Over the time he had known Aramis, he had slowly realised that she would date pretty much anyone but whenever one of the other musketeers played her any sort of advance Aramis would brush them off. To believe that she’d actually had some sort of relationship with Marsac, it was completely baffling.   
“Aramis has changed from when I last saw her. If she was anything like she used to be, you boys wouldn’t be just friends with her, believe me. That woman was amazing and entirely without care.” D’artagnan paused with the knife in his hand, seriously considering actually putting it somewhere in Marsac. Somewhere extremely painful.   
“Don’t call her that.” D’artagnan settled on saying.   
“You don’t know her, not the real Aramis. Not any of you and none of you have any say in what I say or do.” The door to the bathroom opened before D’artagnan could hit the man. Aramis walked out, her hair tied at the back of her head in a messy knot; wearing a pair of old jeans and a top D’artagnan vaguely remembered seeing on Athos one time.   
She coked an eyebrow at the pair but didn’t say anything. “Athos texted. I think he wants you at the office. Aramis said to D’artagnan.   
“Will you be alright?” Aramis nodded her head in answer. “Okay.” D’artagnan hesitated for a minute longer before nodding his head and disappearing from the flat.   
Marsac was silent for a minute until he was sure D’artagnan wasn’t going to return and then he started to talk. “I do have proof; I just don’t trust your friends enough to show them it.” Marsac took out a phone from his pocket.   
“What is this?” Aramis asked, curiously taking the phone from Marsac. A video came up of a man and she couldn’t help but frown in confusion.   
“Watch it.” Marsac replied. Aramis took the phone and pressed play.   
“We killed the soldiers?” The man on the tape said.   
“Why?” Marsac’s voice appeared.   
“Orders from Victor Savoy. We were given a tip off that they had to come and kill him, to take control of his company.”  
“Where did you get your information?”   
“Treville.”   
Aramis nearly dropped the phone onto the table. “Treville?” Her voice was shaking slightly as the full weight of what she had just heard came over her. Why had the captain done that? Treville didn’t seem the type of man to just allow someone to kill a group of unarmed soldiers.   
“You know him?” Marsac asked, his arm gripping Aramis’ shoulder.   
“Captain Treville. He’s the one that hired me.” Aramis replied, shaking a little.   
Marsac stood up and Aramis didn’t step away as he closed the gap between them until she could feel his breath on her face. “Probably out of pity or a sad attempt at making up for his crimes. This Treville killed our friends Aramis. Our friends.” Aramis shook her head, not believing what Marsac had said.   
“But…” Marsac placed a finger on her lips.   
“He did this. You remember that night don’t you? Remember the screams of our dying friends. They died because of Treville.” Aramis shivered a little as the memories appeared. “We’ll get revenge for our dead friends but we can’t be here when they get back.” Aramis didn’t know what to say as she allowed Marsac to guide her out of the flat.   
……..  
Treville sat in silence as Athos and Porthos finished explaining about Marsac. “Why is he here?” He said, after a moment consideration of what the two men said.   
“Marsac wants Aramis to help him get revenge on the people who led the attack in Savoy.” Athos replied and Treville felt a headache coming on. He hadn’t known Aramis at the time of the attack but even if he had, Treville would still probably have gone through with it.   
“Did he tell you everything?” Treville asked, hoping against hope that maybe Marsac hadn’t heard his name mentioned.   
“Probably not.” Porthos replied.  
“The attack on Savoy.” Treville repeated, thankful when Athos and Porthos stayed silent. He knew he would have to tell them, explain his actions. Treville just hoped that Aramis would stick around to listen when she found out. “At the time there was a man in Savoy that threatened to destroy our organisation.” Athos and Porthos shared a confused look but didn’t interrupt. “The only way that we could silence him was to kill him but he was well protected. So I was asked to look into my old military contacts to have a team assigned on a training exercise in Savoy.”   
“You’re the reason for that massacre.” Porthos’ voice was both disbelieving and angry. “Aramis could have died.”   
“I didn’t know Aramis then and at the time it was a necessary sacrifice.” Treville countered.   
“If Marsac knows this, it means Aramis does to.” Athos interrupted.   
“Either way she needs to know the truth.” Porthos continued, looking at Treville in anger. “Did you know when she applied for the position?”   
Treville let out another sigh. “She didn’t apply for this unit, I approached her when I found out Aramis had survived the attack.”   
“To make amends.” Athos added in disgust. It was hard to believe the Captain would do this and Athos knew that if Treville did something like this ever it would be for a good reason. The problem was knowing that Treville’s orders could have killed Aramis. It didn’t matter that at the time Athos hadn’t known her, it still made his blood boil. “We need to talk to her.” Athos finally said, walking out of the office without a backwards glance.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
D’artagnan nearly bumped into Athos and Porthos as they walked out of Treville’s office. “What are you doing here?” Athos asked.  
“You called Aramis to say you wanted me in, remember?” D’artagnan replied, a hint of apprehension in his voice. Both Porthos and Athos looked like they wanted to beat the shit out of someone and neither seemed to care who that person was.   
“No, we didn’t.” Porthos said, a frown etching his face. “Where’s Aramis?”   
“I left her at the flat.”   
“With Marsac.” Athos interrupted and when D’artagnan nodded he swore. Before D’artagnan could ask why, both men were racing down the corridor and getting into the car.   
………..  
They ended up sitting in a taxi, Aramis till a little dazed at what Marsac had said. She couldn’t understand why Captain Treville would sanction the killing of anyone, whether they were his men or not. When Aramis had met Treville, 2 months after Savoy, he had offered her a place in his unit. Treville hadn’t explained why but knowing what she knew now, Aramis realised it was guilt. Guilt that he allowed her friends to be killed. As if giving her a new job and a new life would get rid of that guilt.   
“What are we doing here?” Aramis asked as the taxi pulled up outside the office.   
“To get justice.” Marsac repeated, paying the taxi driver and pulling her out of it with him.   
“We can call the police and get him arrested.” Aramis countered, still confused as to what Marsac was doing. But when he pulled out a gun from his holster, Aramis realised. “You can’t…”  
“They won’t arrest him Aramis and you said it yourself, you want justice. The only way we’ll get it is if Treville dies.” A deranged look went across Marsac’s eye and Aramis shook her head. “Don’t you want justice? Don’t you care about our dead friends?”   
“I want justice but not like this, Marsac.” Aramis snapped, pulling away from Marsac. They were standing in a deserted street across from the office.   
“This is the only way, ‘Mis.” Marsac said, turning away. Aramis grabbed his arm and he backhanded across the face with the pistol. As she dropped to the floor, Marsac disappeared towards the building.   
………..  
“Captain, there’s a Monsieur Marsac here to see you.” The receptionist spoke over the phone and Treville closed his eyes for a moment, not surprised after his meeting with Athos and Porthos.   
“Send him up.” Treville replied, calmly to the receptionist as he pulled a hand gun from his desk draw.   
5 minutes later the door to his office opened and Marsac stepped through. Treville didn’t say anything, just watched the other man warily. “Where is Aramis?” The Captain had expected her to be there to confront him but seeing she wasn’t made worry pile up.   
“She wanted justice like me but wasn’t prepared to take it.” Marsac replied, pulling out a gun. “You killed my friends. 20 soldiers. Dead in the snow because of you.” Treville didn’t reply, not having anything to say. He had seen the pictures of Savoy, knew what his actions had caused. But he would do them again.   
“I was following orders.” Treville calmly stated. “Put the gun down and let’s be reasonable about this.”   
“They were my friends.”  
Marsac would have shot him there if the door hadn’t opened in that split second before his finger hit the trigger. “Marsac put the gun down.” Aramis said her voice not nearly as steady as it usually was.  
“He killed our friends.”   
“I know and he will answer to it in court but killing Treville won’t solve anything.” Treville kept his gaze on Aramis as he interrupted her.   
“There won’t be a trial.” Aramis turned to him, confusion and anger mixed together.   
“Why not?”   
“I was following orders.” Treville replied, trying to calm the situation before someone got hurt. Seeing that Aramis wasn’t convinced however, Treville had to continue. “The orders came from high up, saying that a distraction was needed.”   
“We were a distraction? A distraction from what?” Marsac still had his gun pointed at Treville as Aramis spoke.   
“A distraction from a spy being kidnapped and killed. This man in Savoy was going to destroy everything we built here. I am sorry for what happened and I wish there had been another way but…”  
“Orders are orders.” Aramis breathed.   
“He killed our friends ‘Mis.” Marsac shouted, pulling the trigger. Treville didn’t know what happened next as he ducked behind his desk and a second shot rang out.  
Slowly, Treville stood up and took in the scene before him. Marsac was lying on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his chest and by the looks of things; Aramis had been the one to shoot him. “Is he…” Aramis didn’t reply as she fought back the tears brewing in her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Treville stood there a little awkward as Aramis clutched Marsac to her. “I’ll call an ambulance.”   
“He’s dead.” Aramis whispered and sure enough, Treville saw that Marsac’s eyes were staring off at nothing. Gently, Treville clasped Aramis’ shoulder and disappeared from the room. After making a few calls and reassuring those that had come running at the sound of shots, Treville was driving Aramis back to her house.   
………  
The funeral was 2 days later. No one turned up, all except Aramis and Captain Treville. She looked surprised to see him but didn’t say anything as he sat next to her and listened to the priest’s words. He knew Aramis had been ignoring Athos, Porthos and D’artagnan’s calls ever since what had happened and it had taken everything Treville had to stop them from coming to the funeral. It was obvious Aramis didn’t want them there or she would have asked.   
When it was done, Treville stayed near the place Marsac was buried as Aramis stood there in silence. He could vaguely see tears running down her cheeks and felt completely helpless as to what to do. Eventually, he just swallowed his worry and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder the way he’d seen Porthos do many times before.   
“He was my friend.” She finally said, her voice choked and drained. “He was my friend and I killed him.” Not knowing what else to do, Treville pulled her in a little closer, offering whatever comfort he could as she cried over the death of her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this one shot went longer than I thought it would so has been split into 2 parts


End file.
